


I wanna punish you

by Ladate



Series: Life is unfair [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Steve Rogers, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, It makes me uncomfortable, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Not safe Or Sane Because of Emotional Factors, Omega Steve Rogers, Oral Knotting, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy is not a kink, Pregnant Sex, Punishment, Punishment Sex, Rough Sex, The kind that makes you feel uncomfortable, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladate/pseuds/Ladate
Summary: Steve is willing to do anything to get his Alpha's forgiveness.





	I wanna punish you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... So... I don't know how this came out of my mind... Seriously, I have absolutely no idea how I came to write something like this. But apparently, I did...
> 
> I wrote it a while ago (like a couple of years ago, when I was in the process of writing Life is Unfair) with the intention of making it into a series. And I just erased everything after a writer's block. At least I thought I had because I just found a remaining copy of this. I read it again and frankly I'm still recovering from the fact that I wrote this. I don't know what went through my mind but, hey, it's there and I corrected a few mistakes so why not post it! 
> 
> I think I'm good with the tags. Tell me otherwise.
> 
> You don't need to read the first fic to read this one, although it will help you understand where they come from.

Steve is half asleep, cuddled in the arms of his Alpha, just like he has spent his night since they're bonded again. Tony's warm and safe aura surrounds him and their pup. He can feel his warm breath tickling his skin. He feels protected and safe. Loved. He can fall asleep untroubled. He sinks deeper into his embrace and pulls his lover’s arms around him completely. Tony tightens his hold and softly kisses the nape of his neck, grumbling something unintelligible. He rubs his hips against Steve’s buttocks. Steve can feel the half hard and burning rod tapping against him, while the strong calloused hands fondle the bump on his belly. He smiles, knowing that his Alpha loves them and cared for them deeply.

"I don’t trust you." The husky voice says behind him.

"What?" Steve asks in the daze of sleep. He isn’t sure he heard right.

"I don’t trust you." Tony repeats, louder and more clearly.

Steve's heart sinks in his chest. He tenses but doesn’t move. He isn’t sure that Tony is awake and conscious. Or maybe, he just hopes he isn't.

"What are you talking about?"

Tony doesn’t answer at once. He releases his grip on Steve’s body and turns on the side. He starts talking, looking at the ceiling.

"I wanna forgive, I wanna forget, but I can’t."

Steve has no answer to that. Since they decided to be together again, the issue has never been raised, but Steve knew that sooner or later, they would have to deal with it. He knows that Tony hasn't forgiven him yet. He hasn't even forgiven himself.

"I hate him. I hate that he touched you. I hate that he had you. I hate that you let him stain you."

"Tony… "

"I can’t forget him and I can’t forgive you."

"I’m so sorry. » Steve says apologetically and he has never been so sincere. It comes from the bottom of his heart.

Steve feels his heart race. So much he's almost nauseous and it isn't because of the pup. He knows that everything that happened before was both their responsibility, but Tony was less lenient. Steve wanted to be forgiven, he wanted his Alpha to trust him completely. And he is at a loss as to how he is going to achieve that.

"I wanna punish you."

Tony said that nonchalantly, just like it was nothing, but it isn't. It is a serious revelation. Steve sits up on the bed and looks at his Alpha. Tony is still staring into space, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"What???"

"I wanna punish you for what you did. I wanna hurt you."

A shiver runs up his spine as he hears his Alpha's deepest feelings. He knows they're true. He knows deep inside and it breaks his heart.

"Babe. Please. Don’t joke about this."

"I’m not joking. I wanna punish you. I know I can’t. I shouldn't want to do something like that. It is wrong. You know 'cause it's bad to hurt your mate and it's revolting to even think about it when they're pregnant. It's so very very wrong and I can't help it. I wanna do it anyway. I’m the worst kind of alpha! I'm a bad parent, I'm a bad lover. I don't deserve you!"

Steve remains silent. He doesn't know how to answer that. He should be wary or shocked, outraged and scared but he feels none of this. Mostly he feels pained and guilty. He is sad for his lover. He think he understands where Tony is coming from. He knows how intense he can be sometimes. He wished he could ease his pain so much.

"Tony… I’m really sorry. What can I do so you can forgive me finally?"

"Nothing."

The defeated face of his lover breaks his heart. He looks like he has lost all hope. Steve hesitates for a moment and finally finds the courage to do something. Whatever Tony has for him, he can take it.

"Will you forgive me if I let you punish me?" He asks, his voice uncertain but full of hope nevertheless. The hope doesn't last when he sees Tony's face cringe  in pain and horror.

"I can’t do that!" He gasps, expression very much offended.

"Why not?"

"You’re pregnant, for one."

"So?"

"Well, obviously."

"The pup is fine Tony, the last ultrasound was a week ago and it was absolutely healthy. It won’t feel a thing."

Tony turns to him and stares into his eyes, considering it, searching for answers.

"You’re not serious right now?"

"Are you?"

"I was just… " He starts but stops in resignation. Steve knows that he didn't mean to do it. He knows he would never purposely hurt him. But he said it. He opened his heart and honestly shared his feelings with him. Steve can never ignore it. He cannot pretend he doesn't know anymore.

"Were you serious when you said you don’t trust me?"

Tony doesn't answer but his eyes convey everything.

"Then I’m serious about this. I love you Tony. If I can do anything to make you feel better then I will. I’m your omega. I’m here for you. I’m here to serve you."

"We never said anything about serving… "

"You know what I mean."

"I can’t do that, Cap. I just can’t. And it's not only because distress will affect the baby. I can't hurt my omega."

Steve doesn’t like when Tony uses the Captain nickname when they have a serious conversation. It feels like he is putting distance between them.

"You think it won’t cause me distress knowing that you don’t trust me and that I can't do anything about it?"

"I shouldn’t have said that… "

"No, you should have said it earlier, so I could have helped you to resolve this. We should resolve this together. We promised that we were going to tell each other everything."

"I don’t wanna hurt you."

"Yes, you do. You just said you wanted to."

"I know what I said but I didn’t mean it like that. Well, I do wanna hurt you but I don’t wanna _hurt_ you. And I certainly don’t wanna hurt our pup."

Steve takes his alpha's hand and hovers his thumb on the knuckles. He loves him so much, so deeply and he would do anything to help him through this. He stares into his eyes, silently telling him how devoted he is to him.

"What would like to do to me?" He finally asks, voice a lot hoarser than he intended to.

"I wanna slap you." Tony answers immediately as is the words had come out on their own.

Steve looks at him challengingly, breathing harsh. He bites his lip. "Do it!"

"I’m not doing it."

"Do it baby, come on. Slap me."

"I won't. Stop it!"

"You can slap me, Tony. You know you can. I can take a slap. I’ve taken a lot more."

"Not from your Alpha."

"I've taken more from my alpha. You've forgotten already? You’ve slapped me. Twice."

Steve understands Tony would never dare do this to him, especially when he is four months pregnant. So he gets off the bed and walks to Tony’s side, he kneels down on his knees and bends his head, next to his Alpha, in complete submission. Hands behind his back, he waits until his Alpha acknowledges the omega's submissiveness. He can feel the arousal spread in his body like a giant wave. He loves this. He loves being at his Alpha’s feet. Ever since they got back together, love-making has been gentle, too gentle. Tony didn’t want to disturb the pup. But Steve’s sex drive is the same as before. He doesn’t want soft. He wants it rough, he wants it hard. He wants to surrender to his Alpha completely and forget about everything else. The cheating, the manipulation, the rejection, the unplanned pregnancy.

For once he wants it to be about Tony. Only him and Tony.

Tony sits up on the bed and settles himself so he has his omega kneeling down between his legs. Steve doesn’t move but the closeness of their bodies and the excitement of the situation makes him shudder all over. He feels a wave of warmth throughout his body, his cock is awakening.

Tony chuckles above him. The powerful stare of his Alpha burns his skin. He can feel it but he doesn’t look up. He breathes heavily, chest moving up and down.

Tony’s hand comes subtly to his cheek and cups his chin up. He stares in his eyes. The Alpha’s eyes are sparkling in the dark room, shining with lust. He is always aroused when Steve submits like that. Steve feels his cock harden. He opens his mouth lewdly and lets out a languorous sigh.

"What are you doing omega?" The Alpha hoarse voice resonates in the room, making Steve shudder with desire.

"Punish me!" He breathes out.

Tony sighs resignedly. "What am I gonna do with you?" He asks with a smile

"Lash out your anger at me."

"I’m not angry with you."

"Punish me hard for what I did to you. I disobeyed. I was a bad omega. I deserve it. I deserve punishment."

Tony brushes fingers up and down Steve's cheeks in the most gentle way. His hand runs down his neck and he cups it softly. The hard pressure on his neck is bliss and Steve lets out a sigh. Tony's fingers brush against his bond mark and makes his whole body shiver.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Tony lifts his chin up again and makes him look at him. "You are so amazing, I don’t deserve you."

"I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you. I cheated on you. I’m a slut. Punish me."

"If you're asking me so nicely I won't be able to resist you."

"Don’t resist me."

"Open your mouth."

Steve opens his mouth and stares at his Alpha. His eyes are darkening with desire and anger at the same time. He bends his head over Steve’s, still holding his jaw firmly.

"You’re a dirty slut."

"I’m a dirty slut."

"You’re disgusting."

"I’m disgusting."

"You deserve to be punished. Open wide."

Steve opens his mouth wide and Tony spits on his face. Steve’s cock jolts. He didn’t expect this. He has never been spat on before but he feels extremely hot knowing that his Alpha is going to disgrace him like that.

Tony gives a soft slap on his cheek. « Bitch! » Steve’s eyes brightens. He wants to be his alpha’s dirty omega bitch.

Tony slaps again very softly, he doesn’t want to hurt him, he wants to humiliate him. When the slaps stops, Steve is hard as a rock and his pants are soaked with slick. Tony stands up and slides his pajama pants down. The huge hard member dances out of its prison and taps against Steve’s nose. Tony grabs his head forcefully and pulls his face to his groin. Steve gets intoxicated with his Alpha’s scent, his nose buried in his pubic hair. He takes the balls in his mouth. Tony holds his head close and starts rubbing his cock with strength on his face. Refusing Steve the pleasure to have it in his mouth. He doesn't deserve it.

Steve feels so hot that his hands come to his Alpha’s thighs on their own and starts sliding up to his hips. Tony slaps his hands away.

"Hands behind your back, bitch."

Steve hides a smile. He loves it when his Alpha gets rough and controls him. It's making him feel safe, doing what he's supposed to do, being where he needs to be.

"You do as I say." Tony continues.

Steve wants to say something but his mouth is full with Tony’s balls. He just nods. Tony pulls Steve’s hair with force and draws his head back to make his omega look at him.

"Did you do that to him, bitch? Did you sniff his scent like that?"

"No."

"Did you suck his cock?"

"No."

"Is is true, omega?"

"It is true." Steve looks deeply into his Alpha’s eyes. He wants to be as convincing as he can. His Alpha has to believe him. It is true. He is being completely honest and he wants to be sure his Alpha sees it.

Tony studies his expression for a second, trying to read the truth behind his blue eyes.

"I’m gonna fuck your face."

Tony presses his hand on his cock and slaps Steve’s face with it while pulling his head back. He rubs with force on his skin until the monster forcefully penetrate the omega's mouth. As soon as his tongue was in contact, Steve starts licking the rod furiously, drooling all over it. He is eager, he wants to please his Alpha more than anything. He wants Tony to pull his hair harder.

He wants it to hurt.

Tony gives little slaps on his cheek while Steve sucks hard on the rod. Steve can feel his cheeks trapped between the calloused hand and the soft cock. It is the hottest thing. Then Tony holds firmly his head between his two hands and thrusts deeper. He rams his cock slowly, deep inside Steve's throat, blocking his airway. Steve can't breathe anymore. He looks up to his Alpha with teary eyes. It hurts but it feels so good. He sobs while choking on the thick member. He can feel his consciousness waver. He is on the verge of passing out.

When Steve is completely out of breath, face going red and head spinning with the lack of oxygen, he stares at his Alpha, searching for approval in his eyes. Tony is smiling at him, his eyes dark with lust.

He knows his Alpha loves him, he knows he can trust him completely. He isn't scared the slightest.

Tony pulls out just in time. He lets Steve catch his breath and starts thrusting hard in his throat. Steve can take it well, he has been trained. He doesn’t gag despite his muffled moans. It is bliss despite the pain. His head is spinning with ecstasy, his cock so hard and leaking. His body is furnace in Tony's hands.

He wants to please his Alpha, he wants him to be proud. He can see in Tony’s eyes he is doing a good job and a surge of pride and affection invades him. His own cock is hurting, begging to be touched and ass flowing with slick. Desire completely overwhelms him and makes him forget the pain. Tears are running down his cheeks.

Tony thrusts harder and his body tenses. His grip on Steve’s head tightens while come spurts deep in his throat. Tony’s body jerks as he lets out a long husky groan. Steve feels the knot expanding in his mouth but Tony pulls out before he chokes him with it. Slowly the monster invading him retreats and Steve’s mouth is free again. He feel so relieved but so empty at the same time. His throat is on fire but it doesn't matter because Tony looks at him with a proud and content look on his face.

"Your mouth feels so good, bitch. Feels good knowing that this was mine only."

He brushes his hand in Steve's hair affectionately then orders him to climb on the bed.

"Look at the mess you did!" There is a puddle of ass juice at his feet, his pants are soaked. Tony settles him on all four on the bed. He pulls Steve’s pants down and lets the cold air of the night chill his slick-shiny rear.

"Look at you, dirty dirty omega. So indecent. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Three fingers penetrates his already loose ass in one go. Tony thrusts hard inside, fingers painfully splitting him open. "Did you let him inside?"

Steve feels a pang in his chest. Reality slaps him hard on the face. There is a reason why they're doing this, this isn't just a game.

He doesn’t answer, his mouth and throat hurt too much. Shame sneaks its way inside of him, a trail of bitterness behind, and leaves him sour and helpless. He was so indulged in his blow-job before that he almost forgot why Tony wanted to punish him in the first place, but now the wound is wide open again.

Tony adds a fourth finger and thrusts harder and deeper and it hurts. It hurts because Steve isn't aroused anymore even if he is still slick from before. He is holding his breath not to sob. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Tony now. It doesn’t feel right. He doesn't want to make it about him. It isn't about him, it's about Tony. Tony needs to punish him and he's going to give it to him, no matter how rotten he feels inside right now.

He can feel Tony’s anger and his pride is stronger than his regrets. Tony pulls out hurtfully and spanked him hard.

"Answer me, bitch!"

Steve moans painfully and admits it with a 'Yes' whispered as low as he could.

"You dirty slut. I’m gonna make you pay for doing this to me."

Tony’s hand runs up his spine and makes Steve shiver. He is completely lost and confused. He is torn between being upset and aroused. His mind is overwhelmed but his body is burning with desire. His cock, though softer, is still hard and his ass still wet but his heart is hurting. Drumming in his chest until it was all he could focus on. Steve can’t hold back anymore, he starts crying.

"I’m so sorry." He manages to spurt out in between sobs.

Tony’s hand runs up to his neck and grabs his nape with gentle strength. He lifts his head up with his other hand and makes him look at him. Tony’s eyes are calm, his expression soft.

"You’re crying already?" He asks with the most gentle and affectionate tone. "How can I do this if you're like this? You’re not playing fair."

"I’m sorry Tony."

Tony lets go of his chin and lifts his body straight so he can embrace him tenderly. He covers his neck with gentle kisses and whispers the kindest words in his ear. Steve listens and breathes slowly, trying to calm the sharp pain in his heart.

Tony lets go and brings his hands on each side of Steve's face. He cups his head gently and stares lovingly into his eyes. "Steve, omega. My precious omega, look at me." Steve stares back. "I hate that he touched you. I _hate_ that he could feel you. I _hate_ that he could leave his smell on you." Steve swallowed in shame and regrets. "But we can't do anything about it. we can't change what happened. And I don't wanna do this when you're like that. I just can’t. I don't wanna play this game if you're not one hundred percent into it. I don’t wanna hurt you, because I love you. I love you so much. You're the most precious thing in my life and I don't wanna hurt you ever again. Do you hear me? I love you and I don’t wanna hurt you."

Steve wraps his strong arms around his Alpha and rests his head in the crook of his neck. He inhales a deep breath of Tony's smell. The Alpha scent grounds him and soothes his pain. He sighs slowly as the weigh in his chest vanishes away on its own. He feels incredibly better. He holds Tony closer and regrets that his baby bump leaves an inevitable distances between them. He can feel the heat coming back to him, enraptured in his alpha's warmth. His anguish and distress ebbed away to leave place to his arousal. A wave of desire invades his whole body and his mind focuses on his alpha only and what he can do to please him.

"No." He is finally able to say with a resolute voice. "No, I can take it. I can bear with it. I can take everything from you. I want to. I love you so much. I'm yours entirely and no-one else's. I wanna give you everything. I will do anything. Anything to prove how loyal and devoted I am to you. Please, punish me. Punish me so I can put my mind at ease. So I can pay for my past mistakes and start with you with a clean slate." He doesn't know if he said that to please his alpha or because he really wants to be punished more than anything. It's probably both he supposes but he's made his decision. He wants it. He can feel his Alpha's body tense in his embrace. Tony slowly holds himself steady, his confidence back. "Punish me, please." Steve begs, voice low and hoarse with desire.

"You don't have to prove anything."

"I want to. I... I need to. I want you to punish me. It gets me hot."

"Oh... Well in that case... I’m gonna make you cry, babe. Until you have no more fluid in your body."

Tony smiles viciously and pushes him down on all four. When Steve is settled according to his taste he resumes spanking his ass.

Each smack electrifies Steve’s body to the core. When his bottom is burning and sore, Tony stops and soothes the pain with fondling hands.

"You're beautiful Omega, with your ass all red. I’m not gonna stop until you beg me to."

And Steve feels another hard hit on his rear. His body quivers at the sensation. It tingles all over, sending electricity down his spine. His cock jolts at every spank. His heavy pants become whines. He can take it.

Tony stops again, caresses him gently then hits him again, harder. The repetition of these blows on his sore skin made Steve sob and cry.

He begs, just like his Alpha wants him to. "Please Tony, stop."

"What do you want omega?"

"Please Alpha, stop." Steve words chokes out in between sobs. "I’m begging you."

"You won’t do this ever again, promise me."

"I promise."

It's actually fun, Steve thinks. It's completely different from earlier, when he could feel the angst, when he could feel Tony's pain and resentment, when he was drowning in guilt. Now it's become a game. A game they both play. For their pleasure. And it gets him really hot and hard and slick.

"If you do it again, it's gonna be bad for you."

"I’m sorry Alpha. I will never disobey you again."

"Good."

Tony caresses his burning red asscheeks and draws circles around his rim. He spreads the flowing slick all over his entrance and spits on it. Steve is relaxing and starts whining as if he were in heat. He drops his upper body on the bed and arches his back to present himself to his alpha, slightly spreading his legs.

"Mmmm, you’re such a needy horny omega. Already so submissive. Just one week without your alpha and you look for other alphas. You very very naughty omega. »

"It’s not…"

"Shut up, bitch. You’re not allowed to give your opinion. You’re not entitled to have an opinion. I’m your alpha, I do the thinking, you do the sucking in."

Three fingers penetrates deep inside and Steve gasps and jerks his head back at the surprise intrusion.

"You will never go astray again. Say it, omega."

"I will never go astray."

Tony’s fingers starts moving inside, scissoring and penetrating deeper. They brushes his prostate softly at each thrust, not enough. Just enough to tease him painfully. Steve’s head starts spinning. His cock is hurting him, he wants to touch himself. He starts panting and moaning and his ass is twitching in want.

"You will never get closer than one meter away from another alpha."

Steve is elsewhere, he doesn’t answer immediately. Tony brutally pulls his fingers out and spanks him again. Steve groans at the sudden emptiness and pain.

"Repeat, bitch."

"I will never get closer than one meter away from another alpha."

Tony seems satisfied and whispers a "Good" with a low voice, rasp with lust and the fingers thrusts hard into Steve.

Steve wants more but Tony just teases and teases, brushing his soft spot and making stretching circle in his ass, sending shivers in his whole body. His knees feel weak and Steve wants to change position. He'd like to lie on the bed and look at his alpha but Tony forces him to remain on all four. The Alpha adds a fourth finger and thrusts hard. Steve’s ass is so loose and wet, slick flows down his thigh and soaks the bed. His cock is hurting like hell and dripping. He can’t hold back his moans anymore. His hands move towards his cock but he forces them away before Tony can punish him more. He knows he is not allowed. Tony sees it anyway.

"Wanna touch yourself, bitch? You know you’re not allowed. Don't disobey again."

He pulls out and steps off the bed. Steve feels a cold breeze inside his wide open hole. His alpha looks in the drawer of their bedside table and takes some rope to bind Steve's hands behind his back. His hands are now tied up tight. When he is satisfied, Tony goes back to where he was, behind Steve’s rear. He grabs his waist with one hand and penetrates slowly with the other, teasing a bit more. Steve can’t take it anymore, he starts moaning again.

The four fingers thrusts furiously inside and go deeper and stretch wider. It hurts but it is bliss. It is too much and not enough at the same time. Steve begs.

"More… Give me more. Please Alpha. Fuck me. I can’t take it anymore."

"You dirty slut. You don’t deserve to be fucked. I’m gonna punish that hungry hole until you pass out. I’m gonna get rid of any stain that he left on you."

Steve shivers, he is excited and scared at the same time. He knows deep inside that Tony doesn’t mean to hurt him. He knows it is just a game, even if it started as a real punishment. He feels safe but he can’t stop himself from worrying a little bit.

Tony spreads his four fingers and when Steve's hole is loose enough he adds a fifth one. He thrusts inside, slowly, up to his knuckles.

"Look at that. You’re so loose I can’t fill you up."

After long steady thrusts, Tony has almost his whole hand in Steve’s hole. Steve groans and whines, tears starts running down his cheeks. His ass is impossibly stretched. It hurts, the pain is so sharp Steve almost cries out. It feels so good. He is burning inside.

Tony pushes in slowly while Steve’s body tenses and shudders until he hears a plop sound. The alpha's hand is now completely inside. Steve’s eyes open wide while he lets out a choked gasp. He starts trembling, his ass is so stretched right now, wider than he had ever been. Tony waits for his body to acclimate to the new intrusion and caresses his asscheeks lovingly, tracing a finger around his own wrist and touching Steve's sensitive stretched rim.

"Look at that slutty hole. You can take my whole hand in."

Steve starts feeling hot again. Tony's words are so erotic. His insides wet and his cock hardens. His body starts to relax. Tony thrusts slowly inside, invading him deeper and deeper until half of his forearm is inside. Steve’s whole body is on fire. He is sobbing now and his cock starts leaking. Tony fists and fists, pushing in and pulling out at a punishing rhythm. He thrusts hard and roughly and Steve feels completely full and empty at the same time. He wants less and he wants more.

He wants his Alpha’s cock.

He wants his alpha inside but he doesn’t say it. His alpha thinks he doesn’t deserve it so he will wait patiently until his alpha decides he is worthy of his cock again.

Tony plops his hand out and a wave of slick flows out of Steve’s wrecked hole and drips down his legs. Tony punches his fist inside again and draws a painful gasp out of Steve. He repeats the experience a few more time before plugging the damaged hole with a large toy that Steve has never seen before.

"This will keep you wide open while you suck me off some more."

Tony grabs Steve’s head by his hair and brings his face close to his hard rod. Steve still has his hands tied up behind his back so it is hard for him to find balance but Tony doesn’t care. He strengthens his grip on Steve’s hair and orders him to open wide with a dark lecherous look in his eyes. Steve executes willingly. Tony takes his face in his hands and face-fucks him hard again, pushing deep inside and blocking his breathing. Steve is a mess of needs and wants. He whimpers and keens like the slut he is. Steve’s ass is wriggling, pleasuring itself around the big toy. His cock is jolting.

"That’s good baby. That’s good. Come on. Suck hard, take it deep. If you do that I’ll get you a reward."

Steve swallows the cock up to Tony’s balls. Tony thrusts hard and give punches on the toy, making Steve groan and tremble all over. When he finally lets go of his head, Steve is exhausted and short of breath. His body falls on Tony who catches him before he falls out of the bed completely. Tony turns him again and settles him on his knees, his hands still tied up. He is resting on his head and shoulders. Tony caresses his body gently, fingers running down his spine and studying every curves of his body. He give a little slap on his butt and plays with the plug. Steve whines again. His arousal has woken up again. He wants more. Tony pulls it out delicately and throws it away. He slips his hand in again and fills Steve’s ass completely. He moves inside, gently this time, caressing his prostate, electrifying Steve’s body with waves of pleasure. Steve loves it and hates at the same time. He wants his alpha, now. He starts crying again.

"Please Alpha. I want to feel you inside of me. Please give it to me."

"You don’t deserve it slutty omega. You’re filthy. Someone else had stained you."

"I’m so sorry. Please. I can’t take it anymore."

Tony pulls his hand out and spreads the cheeks apart. Steve feels air blowing in, his ass twitches at the sensation. He feels so empty. Body and heart. Tony spits into his gaping hole, leaving his smell there. Then, he jerks off above him. Steve hears a smothered groan and he feel the spurts of come coating his insides.

"I’m gonna clean your dirty ass off. I’m gonna get rid of this stain. I’m gonna spread my come all over you and put my scent so deep inside it will wrap your soul around. You will belong to me for eternity."

Steve shudders all over at Tony's words. This is exactly what he wanted.

Tony takes another toy, thinner but longer and shoves it in, spreading his come inside, mixing it with his spit and Steve’s slick. Steve starts panting in pleasure and pain, letting out long frustrated moans. The toy is penetrating him deeper and deeper. Deeper than he had ever been penetrated before. He whines and gasps and sobs. His abandoned cock is leaking come all over the bed. His whole body is trembling as he feels hot and cold at the same time. He is burning inside. After long minutes of torments, Tony stops moving and pulls the toy back a little, leaving it inside at a reasonable distance. Steve is still panting and trembling, exhausted by the pain and frustration. He is crying, tears of shame and humiliation and love.

"Promise me you will never let another alpha touch you."

"I promise, I swear Tony,… I will… never let anyone… else… touch me… again." Steve manages to say in between sobs.

"You are such a good omega. You’ve been perfect. I’ll give you your reward now."

Tony caresses his whole body and plays with the toy. Steve feels it moving up on one side while something warm and soft comes to his entrance. The head of Tony’s cock is pushing inside along with the toy, stretching his ring to a maximum.

The Alpha penetrates slowly. When his cock is completely inside he gives deep thrusts that he alternates with the toy in regular, ravaging frictions. Steve iss double fucked by his alpha and a toy. his mind goes blank. He can’t think anymore, he can’t feel anymore. he is barely aware of the burning friction in his sore ass and the come leaking from his half hard cock. His milking and spending his semen all over the sheets without coming. He cries out and pants long suffering whimpers.

Tony pulls the toy out completely and grabs his hips firmly. He fucks hard into the very loose hole, splashing come and slick inside. Steve doesn’t control his body anymore. He is groaning and whining while his Alpha's thigh slam against his own in urgent claps. Tony growls above him, pounding harder and harder.

After long minutes of the same rough treatment, Tony accelerates and spends one last spurt of come inside of him. He comes in a husky alpha groan and Steve feels really hot to be filled with his alpha’s come. He is on the verge of coming too. He gasps when he feels the knot invade him completely.

He can’t move anymore. He is overwhelmed, submitted emotionally and physically to his powerful alpha and he feels so good and content. Tony brings his firm and calloused hand to his burning leaking cock. Steve ejaculates the last spurt of come left in him and almost passes out with pleasure. The knot is a lot longer than usual or maybe it just feels longer than usual. Steve is gone, lost in another world, half conscious. He knows he can abandon himself completely. He knows his alpha is there for him. For them.

Steve slowly emerges form his daze and regains full consciousness after a while. He feels the warm kisses of his alpha covering his body. The wetness of the hot cloth cleaning him wakes him up completely. Then, he feels the warm calloused hands fondling his bump. Steve smiles. This is bliss. He feels happy and fulfilled. He is sore everywhere but he is content. "

My beautiful, beautiful and perfect omega." The alpha voice slurred in his ear. "You are so perfect, so amazing. I can’t believe you’re mine."

Tony’s voice is a lullaby in his ears. He purrs against his alpha, to feel him even closer.

"How are you feeling?" Tony inquires, his voice tinged with concern.

"I’m happy." Steve smiles, still lost in his thoughts. "This was amazing."

"Are you hurting?"

"My body feels sore everywhere. A good kind of sore. And my heart feels healed. I feel that I belong to you completely, body and soul. It feels right. Does it feel right for you too?"

"I know you belong to me. I know you’re mine."

Tony lies on the bed and Steve is resting in the crook of his arm. He turns his head back to look at his Alpha.

"Do you feel better now?"

"A little." The answer is not exactly what Steve expected but it's better than nothing. "And you?"

"Yeah. Me too."

Steve knows he shouldn't ask and keep enjoying the post-coital bliss without being concerned about Tony's feelings but he can't help it. He catches Tony's hand and entangles their fingers together.

"Do you trust me now?" He asks hesitantly.

Tony doesn't answer immediately. He stares into space for a moment. Then he presses a kiss on the top of Steve's head. "I trust you, babe. I know I can."

Steve knows Tony hasn't forgotten or forgiven him yet but he trusts him. He trusts their future together and it's progress. So it counts it as a win. He is already looking forward to their next punishment session. He enjoyed this one too much.

"Thank you, Alpha." He whispers while fondling his baby bump. He hopes she (or he) wasn't too disturbed. He thinks not. He heard that when you're pregnant, the endorphines released during orgasm go to the pups as well and they feel appeased. His pup must feel really good right now, after all the pleasure he had. "I'm so happy." He smiles and dozes off, enraptured in the safe and comforting warmth of his Alpha.


End file.
